Valve Corporation (Turning Head Variant)
The Valve logo has a variant where the man turns his head briefly. Scare Rank Nightmare, because of the way he turns his head. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1998 Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Video Game Ranked Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Uncommon Logos Category:2016 Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Comet LeRange Category:Logos that scare Chiller Anime Block (Channel-tan) Category:Logos that scare Toopy & Binoo Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Cartoon Network-tan Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that make Buhdeuces head blow up Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) cry Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Santa Claus Category:Logos that scare Fear (Inside out) Category:Loboe that scare Olivia carey Category:Logos that scare Sam the Wild Boar Category:Dream logos Category:Logos that Jayson Berneck hates Category:Logos That Make Gray Fullbuster cry Category:Logos That Make Natsu Dragneel throw up Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that Count Duckula likes Category:Logos that scare Finn the Human Category:Logos that scare Jake the Dog Category:Logos that scare Donald & Douglas Category:Tex the Robot Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2000's Category:V Category:A Category:L Category:E Category:C Category:O Category:R Category:P Category:T Category:I Category:N Category:Taken from "Super Portal" Category:Taken from "Super Portal S" Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that scare Kevin Martinez Category:Logos that Toph Bei Threw Up At Category:Logos that Scare Erza and Natsu Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy And Daddy Category:Logos That Make Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser cry Category:Logos so scary that Kevin Martinez turns into a harpy and destroys the whole Fire Nation Category:Erza Scarlet and the nightmare on Fire Nation street Category:Taken from Totally Paladins Undercover Category:Logos that make Aang Scream Loudly In The Night Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Creepy Logos Category:Logos that Erza Scarlet cries at Category:Logos that Prince Zuko cries at Category:Logos that Katara (Avatar the Last airbender) cries at Category:Logos that Aang cries at Category:Logos that Steven Stone finds scary Category:Logos that make Katara and Starlord do the victory dance Category:Logos That Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) hates [[Category:Taken from the 2003 VHS of Finding Nemo]] Category:Shrek Trailer Category:Logos That Could Make SpongeBob SquarePants Scream His Head Off During The Night Category:GOANIMATE SHOWS: The Eric and Julie Show, Caillou Gets Grounded, Boris and the Big Call, Daisy Takes Over the Universe, Lily's Graduation, Rosie and the Werewolf, Boris's Reaction to Justin Bieber, Andre Watches Baby Shows, Caillou's Tea Party, Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star Category:Logos that make Spongebob and Patrick cry Category:Logos that Spongebob wants to Remove Kebab Category:Logos that Scare Gaia Cauchi Category:Logos That Make Peppa Pig Cry Category:Logos that Make Wendy Marvell cry Category:ELMO IS BOUNCING A BALL Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Kevin slapped her ass. Category:Taken from The Fire Nation Future is Wild Category:Logos that Aang cries at. Category:Natsu Dragneel hates Johnny Test Category:Natsu Dragneel hates Peppa pig Category:Natsu Dragneel hates Dora and The Lost City of Gold Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Logos that Turn Katara Dragneel into a Wolf Category:Hello my name is Zuko. Zuko Knightwalker. What is yours? Katara. Katara Dragneel of the Southern Water Tribe. Category:Logos that Turn Bob the Builder into Engineer (TF2. ) Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Logos so scary that the Feisty Pets turn into kaijus Category:Logos that scare Spinel Category:Logos so scary that Popsicley and Chocolatey turn into gangsters and shout "YO GIMME ALL YO SHIT OR YALL GETTIN CLAPPED" while pointing guns